


In the Dark

by magpie_fngrl



Series: Tumblr stuff [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caves, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl
Summary: Harry and Draco are trapped in a cave.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge in May or June (prompt was _Lumos_ ) but then decided to go with a different idea so this made its way on tumblr. Now it's here. 
> 
> Unbetaed.

‘Will you stop blinding me, Potter?’

‘I’m trying to find an exit… Ah! There’s one here.’

‘I doubt a _kneazle_ could fit through it.’

‘What are you doing now? Trying to give me an epileptic fit?’

‘It’s Morse code, Malfoy. So we can be rescued.’

‘Who the fuck knows that code?’

‘Everyone! Well… Muggles do.’

‘You are aware that no Muggles will be strolling anywhere near the Forest?’

‘Muggleborns might.’

‘We’re trapped underground, Potter. Who do you think goes spelunking at night?’

‘ _You_ did.’

‘ _I_ was looking for the entrance to the mythical Slytherin’s Cupboard. _You_ are the idiot who followed me.’

‘How long has it been since you sent that Patronus?’

‘Ten minutes? McG will be here any moment. Don’t scoff.’

‘Will you let the light go out, for fuck’s sake? It’s too bright.’

‘Jealous you can’t cast a Lumos this strong, Malfoy?’

‘Shut up.’

‘I don’t like caves.’

‘No one does, Potter.’

‘Trolls do. Dwarves do. Hermits—’

 _‘Please_ , shut up.’

‘It’s weird being in the dark with you. Let’s play a game.’

‘What kind of game?’

‘You don’t have to sound so suspicious, Malfoy. I think of someone we both know and you ask me questions to which I can only reply yes or no. You’ll have to guess who I’m thinking of.’

‘It’s a stupid game.’

‘Fine, Potter, let’s play it.’

‘Ask me.’

‘Are they Gryffindor?’

‘Yes.’

‘Are they male?’

‘Yes.’

‘Are they an idiot?’

‘What kind of question is that?’

‘Is it Ron Weasley?’

‘I’m not playing anymore.’

‘It’s my turn now, Potter.’

‘Are they Slytherin?’

‘No.’

‘Are they Hufflepuff?’

‘Of course not!’

‘I can’t believe you consider _Adalene Archambault_ to be “someone we both know”!’

‘She was a remarkable Swiss witch, who lived in the 17th century and pioneered the use of Legilimency in Psychealing. Just because _you_ don’t know her… Shit, what was that?’

‘A rescue team?’

‘Potter, do you remember who you said lives in caves?’

‘You’re squeezing my hand too hard, Malfoy.’

‘Sorry.’

‘You can hold it. If, er, you want. Just don’t stop my blood circulation. Fuck, it’s breaking through!’

‘That’s not my hand, Potter.’

‘Sorry, I didn’t—’

‘...I, er, don’t mind if—’

‘…You don’t? You mean—’

‘Are you blushing?’

‘No!’

‘You _are_ , Potter. Let’s survive the troll and you can touch whatever you want later.’

‘...Really?’

‘Stop sounding so smug and fucking save us.’

‘ _Disgusting_. Did you have to stick the wand up its nose?’

‘Can I get my reward?’

‘What reward? _Oh_.’

‘I guess being in a cave isn’t too bad.’

‘Shut up and kiss me again, Potter.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are seen and loved! ❤❤
> 
> **Please DON'T REPOST MY WORK on instagram, wattpad and anywhere else. However, feel free to screenshot the header ONLY (title, rating, tags, summary) and provide a link if you wish to share your appreciation of this story.**


End file.
